When I Miss You
by TaoRisJae
Summary: Kisah KrisTao yang saling merindukan dan perjuangan Kris untuk mendapatkan kembali Tao, mantan kekasihnya yang telah bersama dengan Im Jaebum. KrisTao with a little 2Jae GOT7
1. Chapter 1

**When I Miss You**

Main cast : KrisTao slight JaeTao, 2Jae

- Kris aka Wu Yi Fan : Kapten basket KT High School, 17 tahun, XI IPA 1

- Tao aka Huang Zi Tao : Anggota club fotografi, 16 tahun, X-1

- JB aka Im Jaebum : Ketua OSIS, 17 tahun, XI IPS 2

- Choi Youngjae : Ketua kelas, 16 Tahun, X-1

Disclaimer : Kris dan Tao bukan milik saya, tetapi Jaebum dan Youngjae adalah milik saya

Warning : Typo(s) , YAOI or BoyXBoy, NO GS, Don't Like Don't Read

∆ When I Miss You ∆

Secara kebetulan, aku mendengar cerita tentangmu. Sepertinya kau terlihat baik-baik saja, karena kau terlihat bahagia.

Dihatiku yang kesepian, aku terus mencari tahu semua tentangmu. Aku semakin mabuk di tengah kelamnya malam. Entah bagaimana aku merasakan suatu kesedihan.

Saat aku merindukanmu, aku merebahkan diri tanpa apapun. Pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa tidur.

Prolog

Kris dan Tao adalah sepasang kekasih, tetapi itu dahulu sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah karena suatu kesalahpahaman.

4 Bulan selama mereka berpisah, mereka terlihat baik-baik saja. Kris semakin populer dengan popularitasnya akibat selalu memenangkan pertandingan basket - menurut informasi setelah putus dengan Tao, Kris tidak pernah kalah lagi. Hai itu terlihat membuat Kris semakin bahagia setiap harinya - menurut pandangan Tao-

Sementara Tao, sang namja panda juga terlihat sangat bahagia bersama kekasih barunya yang bernama Im Jaebum yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama JB atau Bubu gege oleh Tao.

Semua memang terlihat baik-baik saja jika dilihat dari wajah mereka -Kris Tao Jaebum-. Namun siapa yang tahu bagaimana isi hati mereka semua? Ditambah kehadiran sesosok namja bernama Choi Youngjae yang tiba-tiba datang ke dalam hubungan JaeTao?

"Kau terlihat semakin bahagia setelah berpisah denganku Kris ge"

" Ternyata dia memang tak pernah mencintaiku, 1 minggu kami berpisah dan dia telah menemukan penggantiku."

"Aku menyukai orang yang telah Appa pilihkan untukku, tapi aku mencintai Youngjae.! Sampai kapan aku harus membohongi Tao dan Youngjae?"

"Tao, apakah kau bahagia bersama JB hyung? Jangan permainkan dia, Tao. Aku tahu kau mencintai Kris, dan Kris juga mencintaimu! "

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi jika aku bersama Kris, aku hanya membawa dampak buruk bagi Kris. Apakah Luhan gege tidak melihat bagaimana Kris sekarang? Dia tidak pernah kalah bertanding basket lagi setelah pisah denganku. Itu cukup menjadi bukti kalau apa yang dikatakan orang tentangku yang selalu memberi dampak buruk pada Kris gege adalah benar"

"Aku akan memiliki Tao kembali. Apapun caranya.."

Saya baru disini, selama ini cuma jadi reader aja dan sekarang mencoba menjadi author beneran :D

Cast akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu. Namun yang pasti 4 cast yang saya sebutkan diatas adalah cast utama. Mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa ada member GOT7 disini, alasannya adalah karena mereka adalah couple favorit saya setelah KrisTao.. Jadi saya minta maaf jika membawa 2Jae couple di ff ini ^^

Disarankan ketika membaca ff ini sambil mendengarkan lagu B2ST ~ When I Miss You dan One Direction ~ Gotta Be You, di jamin mewek deh..

Saya line 96 jadi kalian boleh panggil kak atau adik. Don't call me Eonni or Dongsaeng, karena saya belum terbiasa dipanggil begitu.

Saya tidak ambil pusing jika ada yang ngebash ataupun review sedikit, karena saya cuma menyalurkan niat saya untuk menulis ff otp cople saya :3 Jadi apapun ceritanya ini bakalan tetap lanjut.

See you next time all, salam dari Hwang Ja Do dan Kris Wu *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

**When I Miss You**

**Cast : KrisTao, JaebumTao and 2Jae GOT7**

**This story is YAOI**

**TYPO(s)**

**Don't like? Don't read, babeeee... :3**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan berukuran 4×4 meter, 2 orang lelaki muda duduk saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Keduanya saling mengeluarkan aura yang tidak bersahabat.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan, Im Jaebum apa maksud dan tujuan mu memanggilku kemari? Aku sudah berada di ruangan membosankan ini selama setengah jam. Kau hanya membuang waktu ku saja." seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rahang yang tegas dan mata yang tajam di hiasi dengan alis matanya yang tebal memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan. Sang lelaki yang ternyata Kapten Basket KT High School tentu saja merasa bosan.

" Aku rasa kau cukup tahu apa posisi ku dan apa posisi di sini Kris. Atau kalau tidak, aku rasa kau perlu ikut MOS ulangan tahun ajaran baru agar kau tahu harus memanggil ku dengan sebutan apa, Kris Wu" sang lelaki yang diajak bicara oleh Kris memandang Kris tajam. Dia Im Jaebum, seorang pria tinggi -masih lebih tinggi Kris- bermata sipit dan memiliki senyuman yang menawan, dan lelaki itu adalah Ketua OSIS di KT High School.

"Hahaha tidak perlu. Aku hanya lupa harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan kakak. Lebih tepatnya 'kakak pengkhianat' " Kris tersenyum remeh pada Jaebum.

"Terserah mu saja. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu apa hasil rapat kemarin. Aku ingat sekali bahwa kau tidak bisa datang mengikuti rapat karena sibuk dengan penggemarmu yang ternyata adalah gadis-gadis bodoh yang menggemari kapten basket sekolah yang tidak pernah bisa menyadari perasaan kekasihnya" Jaebum, sang ketua OSIS balik membalas senyuman Kris dengan senyuman tak kalah sinis.

"Yah aku setuju dengan ucapan mu barusan. Tapi setidaknya mereka tidak menjadi pengkhianat sepertimu yang mengkhianati sahabatnya dengan cara merebut kekasih sahabatnya sendiri. Dan lagi aku bukan orang bodoh sepertimu yang mau mengambil 'barang bekas' milik orang" balas Kris.

Jaebum dan Kris dulunya adalah bersahabat, bukan hanya karena mereka pengurus dan anggota OSIS, tetapi mereka memang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, lebih tepatnya mulai dari ketika masih di taman kanak-kanak.

"Jaga bicaramu Kris! Tao bukan barang!" Jaebum mulai tersulut emosi mendengar ucapan dari mulut berbisa milik Kris.

"Lalu apa? Oh aku tahu.. Mungkin lebih tepatnya 'makhluk pengkhianat tak berperasaan kan? Menjalin hubungan ku 3 tahun lamanya, memutuskan ku tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan setelah putus denganku, satu minggu kemudian aku mengetahui bahwa dia telah menjadi kekasih dari sahabat kecilku sendiri. Ckck sungguh mengerikan" sahut Kris mendramatisir.

"Sudahlah. Berdebat dengan mu hanya menimbulkan permasalahan baru." Jaebum menarik nafasnya pelan, berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya. Bukan, bukan karena Jaebum takut pada Kris. Hanya saja mata Jaebum tidak sengaja menangkap siluet tubuh seseorang yang sangat di kenalinya sebagai kekasihnya sedang sembunyi di balik pintu. Dan mata Jaebum juga sempat menangkap bahwa sosok pemilik tubuh itu menghapus air matanya. Hal itu cukup membuat Jaebum mengerti bahwa Tao mendengar ucapan Kris yang mengatakan Tao adalah barang bekas. Dan jika Jaebum tidak mengontrol emosinya, maka yang terjadi adalah Kris semakin mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan dari mulut berbisanya. Tidak, Jaebum tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Dia tidak akan mau melihat orang yang disukainya menangis. Ya, orang yang disukai Jaebum, kekasihnya sendiri.

Kris diam, masih menunggu apa ucapan Jaebum selanjutnya.

"Satu bulan lagi adalah hari Valentine. Kepala sekolah berencana untuk mengadakan pesta perayaan Valentine di sekolah untuk yang pertama kalinya di adakan setelah 15 tahun sekolah ini di bangun. Dan pihak sekolah meminta bantuan kepada semua pengurus OSIS agar mempersiapkan semua konsep acaranya. Aku sudah membagikan semua tugas masing-masing pengurus OSIS. Dan kau terpilih sebagai ketua tata ruang. Aku tahu kau sangat berbakat dalam bidang seni dan dekorasi Kris. Dan untuk mempermudah tugas mu, aku sudah mempersiapkan satu orang untuk membantu mu. Kau bisa memilih antara Youngjae si ketua kelas X-1 atau Tao sang fotographer andalan sekolah."

Kris memandang Jaebum kaget. Dia tahu betul siapa kedua orang yang disebutkan oleh Jaebum tadi. Tao? Sepertinya dari pembicaraan Kris dan Jaebum tadi, kita sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Tao adalah mantan kekasih Kris yang saat ini menjalin hubungan dengan Jaebum.

Dan Youngjae? Youngjae adalah orang yang disukai Jaebum sejak saat Junior High School. Kris juga tahu bahwa Jaebum begitu menggilai Youngjae, iya Jaebum sangat menggilai Youngjae sebelum akhirnya Tao dan Jaebum mengkhianati Kris -menurut Kris- dengan cara menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Youngjae dan 'Dia?" tanya Kris. Oh bahkan Kris tidak mau menyebutkan nama Tao. Kris yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakan Jaebum, namun Kris tidak yakin apa dugaannya tentang rencana Jaebum benar.

"Hahaha santai saja Kris. Kau lupa kalau Youngjae ketika masih di Junior High School pernah mengikuti perlombaan tata ruang? Dan di perlombaan itu Youngjae mendapatkan juara 2. Itu cukup menjadi pertimbangan bahwa Youngjae bisa membantu mu. Dan untuk Tao? Seluruh KT Senior High School ini mengenal Tao sebagai fotographer terbaik di sekolah. Dan aku rasa semua orang pasti setuju jika menjadi fotographer itu harus mengerti penataan, baik penataan ruang maupun pose. Itu juga cukup menjadi pertimbangan mu untuk mau memilih Tao." Jaebum memberikan alasannya memilih Youngjae dan Tao. Bukan alasan sepenuhnya ternyata, karena Jaebum mempunyai maksud lain. Dan Jaebum sangat berharap Kris mengerti maksud lain dari Jaebum.

"Baikkah. Aku mengerti. Aku memilih Youngjae." ucap Kris tegas, tapi sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kata hatinya.

Jaebum memandang Kris terkejut, "kenapa? Kenapa kau memilih Youngjae?" terdengar nada kecewa di ucapan sang ketua OSIS.

"Lalu apa? Kau berharap aku memilih orang yang mengkhianatiku? Jangan bercanda Jaebum. Aku tidak mau bekerja sama dengan pengkhianat." Dan tepat saat Kris menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jaebum melihat sosok Tao pergi sambil mengusap air matanya.

Jaebum hanya tersenyum pedih melihat kepergian Tao. " Baiklah. Berarti Tao akan menjadi sekretaris ku di panitia acara Valentine ini"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kris memandang Jaebum tajam.

"Kami seluruh peserta rapat sepakat bahwa Tao dan Youngjae adalah calon sekretaris ketua panitia dan asisten tata ruang. Kau memilih Youngjae sebagai asisten mu, berarti Tao adalah sekretarisku mulai dari sekarang."

Tao dan Youngjae memang di calonkan menjadi sekretaris ketua panitia pelaksan perayaan valentine di KT High School. Mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa sekretaris tidak di pilih secara voting. Alasannya adalah karena tidak ada yang mau bersedia mencalonkan diri menjadi sekretaris di acara Valentine itu, bahkan Chen yang terobsesi menjadi sekretaris kelas saja tidak mau mencalonkan diri sebagai sekretaris panitia acara valentine ini. Alasan mereka tentu saja karena menjadi sekretaris untuk acara besar seperti ini pasti sangat repot dan menguras tenaga serta pikiran. Dan entah malang atau untung, Tao dan Youngjae datang terlambat ke acara rapat itu, karena saat itu Youngjae dan Tao teekena remedial yang menyebabkan Tao dan Youngjae harus memakai waktu jam pulang sekolah mereka. Lalu hal itu dijadikan modus oleh seluruh peserta rapat untuk membuat Youngjae dan Tao menjadi calon sekretaris jika tidak mau terkena hukuman dari pengurus OSIS. Dan dengan polosnya, Tao dan Youngjae bersedia mencalonkan diri menjadi sekretaris walaupun hati mereka sebenarnya tak rela. Poor buat Tao dan Youngjae.

"Jadi bagaimana Kris? Kau tetap pada pilihan mu?" Jaebum sangat berharap Kris bisa menangkap tujuan Jaebum.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa sekretaris mu. Aku tetap pada pilihanku. Aku permisi dulu." Kris berlalu meninggalkan Jaebum di ruangan itu.

'Dasar bodoh. Aku hanya ingin kau memberi mu kesempatan agar bisa memperbaiki hubungan mu dengan Tao. Tapi kau tidak mengerti dan semakin membuatnya terluka, sahabat bodohku.'

'Aku yakin sekali apa maksud mu Jaebum, kau ingin aku memilih Tao, sehingga kau bisa bersama Youngjae. Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.'

Sepertinya terjadi kesalahpahaman tujuan di antara mereka.

.

.

Other Side

.

.

.

.

"Tao, mengapa kau menangis?" seseorang menepuk pundak lelaki manis bertubuh tinggi, bermata seperti mata panda yang bernama Tao yang sedang duduk sambil menangis di kursinya. Tao menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang lelaki cantik bernama Luhan yang memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas dan sedih.

"Lulu gege.. Hiks.." Tao langsung menghamburkan dirinya kepelukan lelaki bernama Luhan tadi yang ternyata memiliki tubuh lebih mungil dari Tao.

"Ada apa Tao? Apa ini tentang Kris lagi?" Luhan yakin air mata Tao semakin deras mengalir, terbukti dengan pundak baju sekolahnya yang terasa basah.

"Apa Tao jahat ge? Apa benar Tao begitu kejam dan tidak punya perasaan?" Tao masih tetap menangis di pelukan Luhan. Dan malah bertanya balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dulu.

Luhan mengelus pundak Tao lembut, melepaskan Tao dari pelukannya, lalu jari-jari mungil milik Luhan bergerak menghapus air mata di kedua pipi mulus Tao. "Gege mengerti. Sekarang duduklah dulu, Tao bisa menceritakan apa yang Tao alami pada gege." Luhan menuntun tubuh Tao untuk duduk di kursi itu.

Luhan dan Tao adalah sahabat. Dan Tao sudah menganggap Luhan sebagai gege kandungnya, begitu juga Luhan yang menganggap Tao sebagai adik kandungnya. Tao selalu menceritakan apapun pada Luhan. Dan Luhan sudah tahu semua tentang masalah yang Tao alami, termasuk antara Kris dan Jaebum.

Tao mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi dan apa yang di dengarnya saat Kris dan Jaebum di ruangan tadi, termasuk hal yang membuat Tao menangis.

"Jadi dia mengatakan Tao itu barang bekas dan pengkhianat?" Luhan tampak tidak menerima semua ucapan Kris.

"Hiks.. Begitulah ge.. Dan aku rasa aku memang pantas mendapatkan julukan itu dari Kris" air mata Tao masih saja mengalir.

"Tidak Tao.. Itu sudah keterlaluan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi sudah mengambil kesimpulan yang buruk tentangmu" Luhan kembali menghapus air mata Tao, tapi sepertinya percuma, karena air mata Tao masih saja jatuh.

"Ini memang salahku ge. Tao yang tidak jujur pada Kris ge .. Lagi pula Kris ge juga pasti tidak mencintai Tao. Jika Kris ge mencintaiku, kenapa dia tidak mencoba mempertahankan Tao?"

"Itu cuma kesalahpahaman saja Tao.. Cobalah jujur pada Kris, jelaskan semua padanya. Gege yakin Kris akan mengerti. Kalau pun Kris tidak mencintaimu lagi, tapi setidaknya Kris tidak akan membencimu seperti ini."

"Sudahlah Ge. Tao tidak peduli lagi Kris ge mau benci sama Tao atau tidak. Tao sudah berjanji pada appa untuk mencintai dan melanjutkan hubungan Tao dengan Jaebum gege. Jadi Tao juga akan melupakan Kris ge. Tao janji. Tao juga tidak akan menangis lagi karena Kris ge. Karena akan ada Jaebum gege yang menjaga dan mencintai Tao" Tao menghapus air matanya dan memandang Luhan yakin.

" Baiklah panda, gege akan mendukungmu. Gege yakin Tao pasti bisa." Luhan tersenyum dan mengepalkan tangannya ke udara tanda memberi semangat pada Tao.

" Terimakasih Lulu gege. Gege yang terbaik!" Tak lama keduanya kembali berpelukan tanpa menyadari 2 orang yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Hyung dengar itu Jaebum hyung? Tao sudah berusaha mencintai hyung, maka hyung juga harus belajar mencintai Tao.." Youngjae hanya bisa menahan tangisannya memikirkan nasib cintanya dengan Jaebum, kekasihnya yang tidak pernah diketahui orang lain, termasuk Tao.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Youngie..Hyung hanya menganggap Tao itu adik hyung."

"Cinta kita tidak ada gunanya Hyung. Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu. Aku ada janji dengan Kris hyung." Youngjae pergi berlari meninggalkan Jaebum, air mata yang di tahannya tumpah begitu saja.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai, author come back lagi .. Untuk Chapt ini menguras air mata Tao dan Youngjae dulu gak apa-apa kan? :D

Chapter ini sama sekali belum ada KT moment dan JaeTao momentnya :(

Tapi chapter depan pasti mulai deh, termasuk KrisTao yang GALON :D Dan author senang banget pas tau ada yang ngeship 2Jae juga :3

Btw di sini ada EXO-L dari Medan gak? Cuma mau jaga-jaga siapa tahu aja EXO datang ke Indonesia lagi. Rencana mau nonton, tapi kalau gak ada teman rasanya gak enak :(

Oh ya, buat yang menunggu Little KrisTao yang sabar ya, mungkin 2 hari lagi bakal aku update kok. Dan untuk yang minta sequel dari Love Like Fairytalle, entar author bakal usahain secepatnya :)

Thanks buat kalian semua yang usah ngeriview, favorite, dan follow ff ini.. Maaf gak bisa sebutin nama kalian satu-satu.. Dan aku harap kalian suka sama kelanjutan ff ini

Get Well Soon buat baby panda kita, udah 1 bulan sakit tapi belum ada waktu buat istirahat :'(

See You Next Time, guys.. I Love You..


End file.
